goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
My Little War Horse/The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O
Season 2, Episode 16: My Little War Horse/The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O Aired: January 16, 2012 Previous: Twilight: Staking Dawn/Cookie Blue Next: Captain American't/My Supernatural Sweet 16 My Little War Horse/The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O is the 16th episode of MAD Season 2, and the 42nd overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary My Little War Horse: Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic gets drafted into World War I. The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O: The funniest talk show host in the planet Thundera welcomes his guest, Ryan Gosling. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that it's Valentine's Day and love is in the air. #Opening Scene #'My Little War Horse' (TV Parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' (Movie Parody of ''War Horse) #Animated Marginals segment #People and Dog Doors (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Magic Magic Marker (Ad Parodies segment) #Scarecrow Goes Super Saiyan (Spoof on the Scarecrow from MGM's the Wizard of Oz / TV Parody of Dragon Ball Z) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Yak Destroys Business Office (Cartoon) #Teen Titanic TV Parody of Teen Titans)'' (Movie Parody of ''Titanic) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Cliff (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Goalies Save the Day! (Cartoon, Animated by Mark Marek) #Lover Couple gets shot by Shooting Star (Restaurant Parody of Carl's Jr.) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O' (TV Parody of the Tonight Show with Jay Leno) (Spoof on Lion-O of the ThunderCats) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Yak Destroys Business Office) The yak keeps destroying the office, scaring the workers. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *Gary Anthony Williams does the voice very loud, just like Storybook Weaver and Storybook Weaver DeLuxe. *This was one of four episodes that aired on the day of the 2012 Hall of Game Sports Award Show. The other three episodes were: *#'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!' *#'WWe Bought a ZOO/2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' *#'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale/Victorious' (the next episode) Goofs *In My Little War Horse, two ponies color schemes are different. Applejack's fur coat is yellow instead of orange and her mane is red instead of blonde. Rainbow Dash's fur coat is indigo instead of sky blue. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Tygra, Dog, Captain Cold, and Scarecrow *Larry Dorf - Frederick Fleet, Dog, Superboy, and Mountain Climber *Keith Ferguson - Albert Narracott, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, and Goalies Save the Day Announcer *Jim Meskimen - Captain Nicholls, Jay Lion-O, and Teen Titanic Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Applejack, Fluttershy (soft voice), Dog, Magic Magic Marker Girl, Wonder Girl, and the Wicked Witch of the West *Kevin Shinick - Tintin, Mumm-Ra, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Larry, Panthro, Office Worker, Villager, Dog, Man in car, Ryan Gosling, and the MAD News Anchor *Kath Soucie - Rainbow Dash, Starfire, and Magic Magic Marker Boy *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Raven, and Woman *Gary Anthony Williams - Fluttershy (loud voice), Magic Magic Marker Announcer and Cyborg Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 2) Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:January 2012 Episodes